


Umbrella Academy Prompts

by well_i_tried



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, ben has had enough of his siblings shit, like always
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/well_i_tried/pseuds/well_i_tried
Summary: Just a collection of prompts I came up with





	1. Ouija Board

Klaus likes to use the Ouija board. With his power, the ghosts don’t have to move the planchette if they’re strong enough to just talk. When he’s using the board, anything touching the board gets enveloped in a blue aura (like his power) and they can see who’s on the other side of the board.

So this can take place at the funeral or anytime that the siblings are all together. They—of course—don’t believe Klaus when he says that Ben’s there with him. But Klaus, being only a few months sober, isn’t strong enough or in control enough to manifest Ben. So, he uses the board.

They all walk in on Klaus using the board, bathed him blue. And, on the other side of the board, is Ben.

Continue how you wish.


	2. Possession

When Ben’s particularly pissed or absolutely needs to say something, he’ll possess Klaus’ body. (Which Klaus gave him permission to do, with many innuendos) After he leaves Klaus’ body, Klaus either passes out or throws up or something (you can choose), depending on how long Ben was in him. (See, innuendos)

Klaus’ eyes can turn blue, or his hands can, or he can in general, but it’s some indicator to the others so they can stop being such huge assholes all the time.

Ben can go off on them about how they treat Klaus or he can just say hi. Whatever you want.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh a lot of these prompts are probably going to be half thoughts but I just wanted to put my ideas out there
> 
> So enjoy and if you want to do any please remember to gift it to me.


End file.
